1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to panel inspection, and more particularly, to analyzing a captured image of a panel in which a lower plate and an upper plate formed of different materials are coupled to each other and determining whether the panel has an actual defect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A representative example of a panel in which a lower plate and an upper plate formed of different materials are coupled to each other may be a light emitting diode (LED) display panel.
During a process of manufacturing the panel, a physical defect such as a scratch may occur on the panel. To inspect such defect, after a captured image of the panel is obtained, it is determined whether the panel is defective according to a variance value of luminance of the capture image. That is, if the variance value of luminance of the captured image is greater than a reference value, the panel is determined to fail in the inspection.
However, although an inspection target panel has no actual defect, there are many cases in which the inspection target panel is determined to fail in an inspection. Such problem is a major cause of deterioration of productivity of a panel.
It may be considered to increase the reference value with respect to a variance value of luminance to solve the above problem. In this case, however, although the inspection target panel has an actual defect, the inspection target panel may be determined to pass the inspection.
Therefore, simply increasing the reference value with respect to the variance value of luminance is not a fundamental solution to address the above problem.